L'amulette des âges
by Aly03
Summary: Quand Stiles et Derek oivent se rendre dans le passé pour sauver les fesses de ce premier d'une sorcière.


Alors que la meute profitait enfin de la demeure des Hale après des semaines de rénovation une fumée noire apparue au milieu du salon coupant toutes les conversations. Seulement quelques secondes suffirent pour distinguer une magnifique jeune femme, brune et avec des yeux bleus océan. Tout le monde fut sur ses gardes, les yeux luisant, griffes, crocs et dagues de sortie pour faire face à quelconque menace.

\- Bonjour, _sourit l'inconnue alors qu'elle regarda chaque personne qui l'entourait_ , Peter, _reconnu-t-elle alors que son sourire s'étira un peu plus_ , toujours aussi charmant que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vue

\- Éléana, _siffla Peter en reconnaissant la jeune femme maintenant qu'elle était face à lui,_ en quel honneur à ton le droit à ta visite ? _demanda-t-il en redevenant humain_

\- Je suis venu récupérer ce qui est à moi, _dit-elle avant de se retourner vers Scott et Derek qui étaient à côté l'un de l'autre,_ Talia devait me le garder jusqu'à ce que je vienne le chercher.

\- Talia est morte, _claqua la voix de Derek_ , vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour rien !

\- C'est une sorcière, _les informa Peter_ , elle sait déjà tout ce qu'elle doit savoir sur chacun d'entre nous.

\- En effet, _rigola celle-ci en regardant plus intensément Derek_ , je sais donc que tu es son fils et l'alpha de cette meute, enfin, l'un des deux, _ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Scott,_ tu es de sa lignée donc tu hérites de notre petit arrangement.

\- Je ne sais rien des affaires de ma mère, _répondit le loup en croisant les bras_ , je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

\- Si vous êtes une sorcière, _intervint alors la voix de Stiles_ , vous ne pouvez pas découvrir où se trouve cet objet si particulier ?

\- Très pertinent mais malheureusement non, _souffla cette dernière devant la remarque du seul humain présent,_ la boîte dans laquelle il est enfermé m'empêche de le retrouver.

\- Quel est cet objet ? _demanda alors Lydia_

\- La pierre des vœux, _les informa-t-elle sans détour,_ et il est urgent que je la retrouve

\- La pierre des vœux ? _s'étonna Scott en fronçant les sourcils_

\- C'est une pierre magique, _expliqua Stiles sans quitter Éléana des yeux_ , d'après la légende, elle aurait le pouvoir d'exhausser n'importe quel souhait à la seule condition qu'il soit sincère.

\- Intelligent, _souffla la sorcière avec un sourire de plus en plus effrayant,_ je vous laisse 24 heures pour retrouver ce qui m'appartient, _ordonna-t-elle en regardant les deux alphas_ , si vous ne parvenez pas à mettre la main dessus, je devrais me dédommager, _se désola-t-elle mais son expression laissa à penser qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout_ , cet humain est à moi dans 24 heures.

Et elle disparut comme elle était arrivée dans un nuage noir laissant derrière elle une meute sous le choc de l'ultimatum.

\- Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, _désespéra Stiles en se laissant tombé dans le sofa_

\- Si tu apprenais à te la fermer, _gronda Derek en le regardant_ , on n'en serait pas là !

\- Pardon ? _s'exclama l'hyperactif en se relevant d'un bon,_ maintenant ça va être de ma faute !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour vos disputes, _les interrompit Isaac_ , on a 24 heures pour retrouver cette pierre.

\- C'est impossible, _souffla Peter_ , Talia gardait tout pour elle

\- Tu ne pourrais pas communiquer avec elle ? _demanda Liam en se tournant vers Lydia_

\- Non, _s'exclama la banshee,_ je ne communique pas avec les fantômes à proprement parler, _soupira la blonde vénitienne._

\- On n'a pas besoin de lui parler, _murmura Stiles en sortant son téléphone_

Il ne fallut qu'un quart d'heure à Deaton pour rejoindre la meute au manoir des Hale. Cela peut paraître peu mais pour tous ceux présent c'était très long. Stiles n'avait rien ajouté après son coup de téléphone, il s'était simplement assis et avait refusé de dire quoique ce soit sur son idée.

\- Est-ce que vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe ? _demanda Scott en voyant le visage grave de Deaton qui sortait une boîte de sa mallette._

\- Je vous présente l'amulette des âges, _fit Deaton en ouvrant le coffret,_ elle est magique et très puissante permettant à celui qui la contrôle de voir ce qu'il veut voir, _soupira-t-il en se tournant vers Stiles,_ est-ce que tu es certain de toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, _répondit le jeune adulte_ , si on ne retrouve pas cette pierre elle viendra pour moi !

\- Ne la touche pas, _ordonna Deaton en voyant Malia avancer sa main vers la boîte_ , seul un humain peu la contrôler, elle est mortelle pour les créatures surnaturelles.

\- Comme quoi je ne suis pas aussi inutile, _murmura amèrement Stiles_

\- Mais, _reprit Deaton,_ une personne peut t'accompagner pour t'éviter de te perdre en chemin seulement tu dois choisir la personne avec qui tu partages la plus forte connexion.

\- Encore cette histoire de connexion ? _souffla Stiles_ , ça pourrait être dangereux pour Lydia ! _murmura-t-il en regardant son amie,_

\- Ça ne sera pas Lydia, _le rassura Deaton en secouant la tête_ , j'ai dit la plus forte connexion Stiles

\- Mais … _commença Stiles avant de s'arrêter devant le regard du vétérinaire,_ je vois, _soupira-t-il en tournant la tête vers Derek en lui tendant la main_

\- Moi ? _laissa échapper Derek surpris en regardant Stiles puis Deaton qui acquiesça_

\- Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de me sauver la vie, _commenta Stiles_ , on n'en serait pas là !

\- Tu peux parler, _soupira le loup en attrapant sa main_

Au même moment Stiles avait saisi l'amulette des âges et une lumière blanche envahit le salon. Lorsque Derek et Stiles purent les ouvrir de nouveaux, ils n'étaient plus dans le salon des Hale mais dans celui des Stilinski.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous chez moi ? _demanda Stiles en regardant Derek qui se contenta de lever les épaules._

Le bruit des escaliers fit sursauter le jeune humain puis son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnut la femme qui en descendait.

\- Maman, _soupira Stiles les larmes aux yeux_

Cette dernière passa devant eux pour rejoindre John qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. La scène qui s'y déroula était juste magnifique, Stiles n'avait jamais vu son père aussi heureux qu'à ce moment-là. Les bras de sa mère au tour de son cou lui souriant avec amour et lui, les mains posées sur le vendre arrondi de sa femme.

\- J'ai pensé à ta mère, _expliqua Stiles en se tournant vers le loup,_ mais j'ai dû voir la mienne.

\- Visualise Cora, _lui conseilla le loup_ , elle ressemble à mère trait pour trait

Stiles acquiesça et lorsque la lumière blanche disparu le jeune humain fronça les sourcils. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas dans l'ancienne maison des Hale.

\- Je me suis encore trompé ? _souffla Stiles en regardant autour d'eux_ , où sommes-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, _répondit le loup en tirant Stiles_ , mais j'entends la voix de Cora.

Après avoir traversé le salon et la salle à manger, ils tombèrent sur un escalier que Derek monta en guidant Stiles vers la voix de sa sœur. Une fois en haut des escaliers, il emmena Stiles vers la gauche pour enfin rentrer dans une pièce qui contrairement à toute la maison était dans une légère pénombre.

\- Nous sommes dans le futur, _soupira Stiles comprenant son erreur_

\- Un futur où Cora est maman, _sourit le loup en voyant sa sœur tenir un nourrisson_

En effet, Cora était assise sur une chaise à bascule tenant dans ses bras un nourrisson et à ses côtés se trouvait une enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Mais elles n'étaient pas seules dans la pièce, debout, à quelques pas de la porte se tenait Derek. Un Derek avec une dizaine d'année de plus et qui portait un regard bienveillant sur les trois personnes.

\- J'ai dû faire du bon travail si tu es encore en vie après toutes ses années, _sourit Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil au Derek de son époque_

Seul un grognement lui répondit ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire de l'humain. Puis, la voix grave du loup avec quelques années de plus le fit revenir à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

\- Mia, _chuchota Derek en s'approchant de l'enfant,_ on va laisser ta tante et Rory se reposer, d'accord ?

\- Encore un peu papa, _supplia l'enfant en regardant son père avec des yeux remplit d'espoir_

\- Quelques minutes seulement, _céda Derek en secouant la tête_ , je vais tuer Scott pour lui avoir appris ce regard, _soupira le loup en se passant une main dans ses cheveux_

\- Ne rejette pas la faute sur son parrain, _rigola Cora en regardant son frère avec tendresse,_ on sait tous les deux qui est à l'origine de ce regard !

Stiles laissa échapper un ricanement en regardant Derek qui venait de tourner la tête vers lui un sourire aux lèvres. Ouai. Tous les deux savaient parfaitement que Cora parlait de Stiles.

\- Il faut croire que les miracles existent, _commenta Stiles alors que Derek fronça les sourcils_ , ne me regarde pas comme ça, _le taquina-t-il en lui désignant son double,_ regarde-toi plutôt, tu as l'air heureux, marié au vu de l'alliance et en plus Scott est le parrain de ta fille !

\- Tu devrais essayer une nouvelle fois, _proposa Derek en montrant l'amulette_

\- Probablement ouai, _soupira Stiles en reposant son regard sur la petite famille_

Mia avait rejoint les bras de son père tout sourire en faisant un dernier au revoir à sa tante et à son cousin alors que Derek passa la porte de la chambre. Seulement quelques secondes après la petite tête brune réapparu en s'approchant de sa tante comme pour lui dire un secret.

\- J'ai oublié, _murmura-t-elle en embrassant la joue de sa tante_ , daddy te fais plein de bisous mais il est malade alors il est resté à la maison, _expliqua-t-elle en se concentrant dans ses explications_

Cora n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que Mia était déjà sortie de la chambre faisant redoubler son rire. Elle chuchota alors une phrase que Stiles n'arriva pas à entendre mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander à Derek ce que sa sœur venait de dire que celui-ci lui intimait de se concentrer un peu plus. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel puis tenta une nouvelle fois de retourner à l'époque où Talia avait caché la fameuse pierre.

\- Est-ce qu'on est à la bonne époque ? _demanda Stiles en ouvrant une nouvelle fois les yeux_

\- Déjà nous sommes au manoir, _grogna Derek en tirant Stiles une nouvelle fois pour qu'il le suive_

Ils descendirent les escaliers et Derek se tendit en voyant son père assis sur le canapé, Peter dans le fauteuil avec Emily sur ses genoux, Laura et Cora jouant sur le tapis près de la cheminée et sa mère traversant le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine.

\- Je suis là, _murmura Stiles en serrant un peu plus fort la main du loup pour lui montrer son soutient_

Derek ferma les yeux puis entreprit de suivre sa mère qui était sortie de la demeure par la porte de la cuisine. Elle s'aventura dans la forêt en prenant soit de regarder plusieurs fois derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Après quelques minutes de marche, Talia s'arrêta devant une colline, dégagea les branches qui gênait pour faire apparaître une trappe.

\- Comment personne ne l'a découverte ? _demanda Stiles en se tournant vers Derek_

\- C'est toujours sur notre propriété, _répondit-il sans quitter sa mère des yeux_

Cette dernière sortie de sa veste une boite avant d'ouvrir la trappe et de disparaitre à l'intérieur de la cachette.

\- Est-ce que tu seras capable de te rappeler l'endroit ? _le questionna Stiles en reprenant l'amulette de sa poche_

\- Oui, _acquiesça le loup en se tournant vers Stiles_ , seras-tu capable de nous ramener au bon endroit ?

Stiles ferma les yeux puis une fois la lumière éblouissante disparu, Stiles put voir les regards de toutes la meute sur eux.

\- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? _demanda Scott en regardant Deaton_

\- Ça a marché, _répliqua Derek en laissant enfin tomber la main de Stiles_ , Peter, _claqua la voix du loup en partant vers la porte d'entrée._

\- Que s'est-il passé ? _l'interrogea suspicieusement Deaton_

\- Je ne sais pas, _avoua Stiles en se laissant tombé sur le canapé_ , il est bizarre depuis que l'on a quitté le futur.

\- Le futur ? _s'étonna Liam_

\- Pas à proprement parler, _corrigea Deaton_ , c'est un futur possible mais rien n'est encore écrit !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? _le questionna curieusement Lydia_

\- Cora maman et Derek papa d'une magnifique petite fille, _sourit l'humain en se souvenant encore de ce moment_

Stiles ne rentra pas dans les détails sous les conseils de Deaton pour ne pas influencer un futur qui n'est pas encore écrit. Une heure plus tard, Derek et Peter étaient de retour, ce dernier tenant entre ses mains une petite boîte ressemblant malgré tout ce temps écoulé à la même boîte que Talia avait cacher dans son repère.

\- Comment fait-on pour appeler une sorcière ? _demanda Malia_

\- Il suffit de penser à moi, _répondit cette dernière les faisant sursauter_ , vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ?

\- Oui, _répondit Derek en lui tendant la boîte_

\- Dommage, _dit-elle en attrapant la boîte tout en regardant Stiles,_ je t'aurais bien emmené avec moi !

\- Il est bien là où il est ! _Rétorqua la voix de Derek avant que Stiles ne sorte un sarcasme bien à lui_

Et sur ces paroles Éléana disparu suivit par Derek qui quitta le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre sous le regard confus de la meute.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser ? _demanda Stiles gêné de mettre ses amis dehors_

\- Tu es certain que ça va aller ? _le questionna Isaac_

\- C'est un grand garçon, _plaisanta Cora en le tirant pas le bras_

En les voyant se chamailler jusqu'à la porte, Stiles se rendit compte qu'Isaac pourrait être le potentiel mari de Cora et il sourit un peu plus. Lorsque la dernière voiture eut quitté la propriété des Hale, le jeune humain dépourvu d'instinct de survie, monta les marches pour rejoindre à son tour la chambre de Derek. Il ne prit même pas le temps de frapper et pénétra dans la celle-ci. Le loup était debout face à la fenêtre de sa chambre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? _demanda Stiles dans un murmure_

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? _rétorqua Derek en soupirant face à sa réponse_

\- Peut-être parce que tu as revu ta famille, _commença l'hyperactif en s'avançant d'un pas_ , ou peut-être parce que tu t'es vu papa d'une magnifique petite fille, _proposa-t-il en s'avançant à nouveau_ , ou alors ça avoir avec ta réaction après la phrase de Cora.

Stiles ne loupa la tension qui parcourra les muscles du loup à l'évocation de ce murmure. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas comment une phrase de sa sœur pouvait le mettre dans un tel état.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es incapable de me laisser mourir ? _demanda subitement Derek en se retournant vers Stiles_

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question ! _se défendit ce dernier surpris par la question_

\- Je suis un loup, je guéris, _répondit Derek comme une évidence_

\- Les humains aussi guérissent !

\- Tu pourrais mourir en risquant ta vie pour la mienne, _rétorqua le loup_

\- Tout comme toi, _argumenta le plus jeune sans comprendre le sens de la conversation_ , où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- Depuis quand je suis la personne avec qui tu partages la plus forte connexion ? _enchaîna l'alpha sans répondre à la question_

\- Je … n'en sais … rien, _avoua Stiles blesser par la phase de Derek qu'il prit comme un reproche,_ mais je te rappelle que la connexion doit être réciproque pour que cela fonctionne !

\- Mais moi je sais pourquoi, _lâcha le loup ce qui fit arrêter Stiles qui rejoignait la porte_ , ce que je veux savoir c'est si toi tu le sais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ? _demanda Stiles en élevant le ton_

\- La vérité, _grogna le loup en s'énervant à son tour_

\- Tu es important pour moi, _répondit-il dans un souffle avant de fermer les yeux comprenant la direction que prenais la discussion,_ j'ai besoin de toi, d'accord ? _continua-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage pour ne pas regarder le loup_

\- A quel point ? _l'interrogea Derek dans un murmure soudain à un pas de Stiles_

Stiles sursauta en ouvrant les yeux en sentant le souffle de Derek caresser sa joue. Il était à un pas de lui et il pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleu-vert aucune trace de moquerie. Pris d'une certaine audace et d'un espoir grandissant, Stiles s'avança d'un pas pour poser une main tremblante sur la joue du loup.

\- A un point inimaginable, _avoua Stiles dans un soupire_ , je suis pris dans tes filets et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire, ce que je ressens à ton égard est bien plus fort que tout ce que j'ai connu.

\- Bien, _trancha Derek en comblant la distante restante_

Stiles ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsque les lèvres de Derek s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le loup puisse un jour vouloir de l'humain banal qu'il est et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait à l'embrasser. Alors que la main de Derek passa sous le haut de Stiles, ce dernier s'éloigna en repensant aux derniers événements.

\- Je ne comprends pas, _murmura à son tour l'humain essoufflé par le baiser,_ pourquoi maintenant alors que tu viens de voir ton futur.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que …ça, _expliqua Derek en resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de Stiles_ , c'était impossible.

\- Je l'ai pensé aussi, _soupira Stiles en passant ses bras autour du coup de Derek,_ mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Ce voyage, Mia et Cora … et toi, _avoua Derek en détournant le regard,_ ton cœur c'est accéléré quand Mia m'a appelé papa, _continua-t-il en relevant la tête_ , le mien lorsqu'elle a dit que « daddy » était malade.

\- Et la phrase de Cora ?

\- Elle m'a rendu espoir, _répondit aussitôt Derek en posant son front sur celui de son humain_ , « embrasse Stiles de ma part » _répéta-t-il à l'oreille de Stiles_ , tu es mon futur

\- Je suis ton futur, _sourit un peu plus ce dernier en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois_


End file.
